


Then he kissed me

by LittleRoma



Series: Felicity's been cluing about [7]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, James Bond - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Felicity gets angry, Felicity has no patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: I don't own the 1963 song 'Then He Kissed Me' by The Crystals.  Felicity gets taken by Slade Wilson and begins to rant about her demotion by Oliver Queen.





	Then he kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I can see clearly now the rain is gone [part five]  
> 2\. Not afraid [part six]  
> 3\. All you need is love [part one]  
> 4\. Who are you? [part two]  
> 5\. And I don’t want to be so damn protected [part three]  
> 6\. Killing in the name of [part four]  
> 7\. Then he kissed me [part seven]

Felicity would probably always remember the queasy feeling of shock as she was taken from Queen Manor, still staring at the front door.  She was a little dazed and was completely unsure as to what she should do.  Did Oliver Jonas Queen confess to loving her right before he left her in creepy HQ?  Did he feel that way?  Or was he banking on the fact that it seemed as if Slade would have eyes on the creepy mansion and tried to bait the guy?  Did she just have a monumental sign on her back telling the Universe to kick her?

 

Felicity knew that she probably should have let down the guy gently.  She didn’t feel that way about the guy; he wasn’t her type.  Call her crazy, but she didn’t feel anything for the type of guy to throw her into a dangerous situation or for the guy who didn’t seem to put much forethought into his actions.  If he genuinely felt even a smidgen of romantic interest for Felicity, then he wouldn’t have left her in a large empty creeptastic mansion.  For heaven's sake, he wasn’t aware that Felicity could defend herself so what in the name of all that is good and right was he thinking leaving a defenceless woman alone in a big empty house?  Hadn’t he ever seen a horror movie?  It was always the blonde usually the hot co-ed that died first and her hair for _DYED_ for pities sake.  It was a bottle blonde that she rocked.

 

Ugh, now the two of them were going to have to have that awkward conversation – not the one about who she was, she honestly didn’t feel up to that – but that she wasn’t carrying a torch for Queen.  ~~Maybe for someone else but not Queen~~.  She should have simply returned to England when she got her masters from MIT.  It probably would have been a lot easier.  Though when had Felicity ever decided to go the easy route?  She had kept at being a nurse for so long, that she still wondered if she saw it a matter of pride for her because she made what she now saw as the inevitable decision to quit.  Something which she still regretted to this day, she had never been a quitter and what had possessed her to start now?  Oh yeah, she hadn’t been able to deal with the strain of stitching people back together after accidents.  She would probably never be able to leave behind her nursing background completely when Laurel had badly injured herself that horrible night after the Undertaking she had tried to help the stubborn and obstinate woman.  It seemed like you could take the woman out of the hospitals and nursing scrubs but you couldn’t take the nurse out of the woman!

 

Minutely shaking her head as she tried to bring her consciousness back to herself, Felicity tried to work out if she should feel even slightly insulted that her kidnappers hadn’t worn masks when they had abducted her.  She wondered if that meant they were likely to kill her before she ever had the opportunity to get free.  Or did they just not care?  She thought she recognised a few of guys who abducted her, as some of the potential escapees from the mixed gender prison Iron Heights.  Even as Felicity was wondering if the Prison had a 2 for one deal on prison breaks, they always seemed to have some sort of escaped convicted convict to worry about.  At least they weren’t going to do anything stupid like tie her up.

 

Bad news time, her various uncles and father figures had made sure that Felicity was able to defend herself should the time come.  But they had all impressed on a young Felicity that she should keep quiet about her abilities to defend herself just in case push came to shove.  It could be her ace in the hole so to speak, and she had every right to keep it hidden unless she had to use it to defend herself.  As her uncle, James was somewhat famous for point out, _better to be underestimated and come out on top, rather than for people to know exactly what she was capable of and be able to defeat her that much easier._

 

Felicity considered that to date it seemed as if the only person who might know of Felicity’s unique abilities to defend herself was Digg and even he didn’t have the full picture.  She wasn’t sure if she could trust the guy to keep completely silent if he knew what her physical capabilities were for himself.  She wanted to, but she felt as if that particular gem was the only reason she wasn’t getting herself into even more unfortunate scrapes.

 

Paranoia rubbed on everyone it seemed.

 

It seemed no one had told Slade if that was who was kidnapping Felicity, just what she was capable of, silly man.  She was able to keep track of where she was, simply by following the progress of the van she had dumped inside.  Even through the overly scratchy material of the hessian/woolly sack dumped over her face, she was able to infer movement and time spent travelling through her previous experiences and training.  Her uncle James had nothing on Bryan Miller it seems and made sure Felicity learned all of the tricks that might help her out one day.  One right, two lefts, one right, three lefts and over some old paving.  When Felicity was bundled out of the van she could feel the cool night air playing around her wrists, groaning to herself, she already knew without having to even ask that they were somewhere near the docks, her hair was going to be playing up tomorrow.

 

Was that vain?

 

Felicity felt it was probably a little vain?

 

Hello straightening iron my old friend!

 

Taking an opportunity to blink in confusion when the bad was roughly whipped from her head.  She was being held in a large disused warehouse.  Judging by some of the labels on the crates stacked around her, the contents of the room were destined for China.  Her Mandarin was too rusty for her to say either way, which province the contents were destined for.  Hopefully her blood wouldn’t be smeared across whatever the boxes were transporting.  Feeling her stomach beginning to drop like a stone in her belly, she looked across to see Laurel.

 

Cursing under her breath when she saw the elder Lance sister, sitting awkwardly slouched in her shiny silver wheelchair.  She knew that the normally stupidly prideful Lance sister must be feeling a tremendous amount of pain to visibly slouch.  In the aftermath of the Undertaking Felicity had tried to help the woman.  She had allowed herself to become the topic of the woman’s ire, knowing that sometimes you just needed to let it all out.  She had worked with enough people who had gone through times of trauma and finding their whole world view changed to have her feelings gravely hurt by some of the slurs the woman had attempted to thrown at her to get a reaction.  So glancing at the large figure stood in the middle of the warehouse, she didn’t feel safe enough to run over to the other woman so she settled by briefly looking the woman over for any visible injuries.  There was a thin stream of blood making its ways down past not one but two black eyes.  If that didn’t already hurt, it was almost certainly going to hurt in the morning.  Judging from the way Laurel was slouched over in her seat, looking as if she was trying to protect her right side, Felicity would guess that her ribs had been broken.  Laurel’s hand was held at an awkward angle on her lap, was it maybe broken?  Strangely she didn’t spot any injuries on the woman’s legs; the woman needed to see a doctor, at least she would need to if she didn’t want to run the risk of developing sepsis.

 

Felicity had initially come close to the woman when she had severely injured herself on the night of the dreadful Undertaking.  She had seen that the nurses at the hospitals surrounding The Glades had become overwhelmed with the workload they had been handed in the aftermath.  One of the lasting legacies of Felicity having worked in the completely busy St. Thomas’ A&E department, Londoners could get so strange on nights with a full moon.  She had never been able to leave behind the mentality of helping out when she could, not that she ever thought she might not have taken the Nightingale Pledge or a modern derivative, she had never been able to leave things behind.  It had driven both her Dad and Papa up the wall when she had come home with sick and infirm animals.  It had probably surprised the two that Felicity had become a nurse instead of a vet.  She still asserted that sometimes being a nurse for human patients was easier because they could usually tell what they wanted or needed.  Not always, she would occasionally get patients who had no idea what they wanted and could become downright vicious when Felicity or any nurse for that matter tried to help them.

 

She had helped Laurels physically recover from her dangerous fall and some of the dangerous aftereffects of smoke inhalation.  Felicity did wonder from time to time if she had been thrown into a comic book and simply hadn’t noticed; it shouldn’t have been possible for Laurel even to survive some of her nastier injuries, that much smoke inhalation should have at the very least put her into a long-term coma.  Even when Laurel took it into her head that Felicity had something going on with Oliver Queen, which couldn’t be further from the truth, she was casually dating Tommy.  Though that did beg the question of whether you could casually and cautiously begin to date the guy who lived under the same roof as you?  A question for another day  Some of the physical recovery was going to be tough on Laurel; Felicity knew that, she had watched as her Dad had helped her Papa to recover after his time in Afghanistan, in his typically dismissive attitude.  Telling the guy that his limp wasn’t real, that it was a psychosomatic limp, probably hadn’t been her Papa’s greatest moment.

 

Helping the woman get used to the idea of having to use a wheelchair, with no guarantee that she would ever be able to get up, had been the least that Felicity would be able to do.  Call it misplaced guilt after having missed one Earthquake Device, but she hadn’t been able to find in her, to leave the woman to recover on her own.  She had become a friend with the woman, who was still so confused about everything in her life.  Felicity supposed that it hadn’t helped that she had been cheating on Tommy with Oliver in the days before the Earthquake and she still wasn’t sure how to take that.  That was one thing that Felicity had firmly drawn the line at, she wasn’t going to get dragged into that whole debacle, she had left all that behind her when she had graduated from school.  She didn’t need to be pulled in again.

 

One thing that Felicity knew she would probably never be able to provide – she told Laurel in no uncertain terms to see a counsellor because Felicity knew that the guilt over what had happened was going to tear the woman apart.  While Laurel had been in meetings with a counsellor, Felicity had with the help of former Detective, now Officer Lance began the process of adapting the apartment for the woman.  She knew how long it could take to get anyone to listen and she didn’t the woman to go through that additional uncertainty.  So she had moved around some of the furniture and the general contents of the cupboards, all with the desire of making the apartment wheelchair accessible.  On a whim, she had installed some assistive technology into the apartment, with some of the guilt money Oliver Queen had left in her account.  She felt bad that Queen was constantly pulling Laurel into his orbit and the woman was quickly becoming a target for the seedy underbelly of Starling City.  On a whim she had also purchased the woman a new tablet computer, it hurt Felicity’s soul that Laurel’s old tablet had been destroyed in the Undertaking.  She wanted to surprise the woman.

 

It had worked, at least for a few months, once Laurel had gotten out of the hospital, she had pushed away Felicity.  Laurel had taken it into her head that the two were carrying out some affair behind her back.  No matter how often and loudly Felicity had protested that she didn’t feel anything for the man, Laurel hadn’t listened.  Felicity had found it odd that Laurel still seemed to carry a torch for the man that had cheated on her so often.  For crying out loud, essentially when the guy had been shipwrecked (the first time) he had brought Sara Lance with him, essentially cheating with her little sister may have cost both the woman and the guy their life.  How the normally strong woman still let Oliver crawl back to her mystified Felicity, she couldn’t understand a man having that kind of hold on her.  It just wouldn’t happen, probably because Felicity still respected herself too much even to begin walking down that path.

 

Right now, however, that didn’t matter, at least not when Felicity honestly didn’t feel secure or safe enough to make her way over to the other woman to check on her.  Focusing all of her attention like a laser drill on the man, she felt a chill go down her back when thought of all the things she was missing out on due to some random guy.  Deciding to test the waters a bit, she cleared her throat, the sound making a large noise in the bare of any furnishings warehouse.

 

“Laurel, honey?  We’ve been looking everywhere for you after you disappeared, are you okay?” Felicity called out looking over at the other woman.

 

“Heh a lot of pain, got any good painkillers there?” Laurel called out wincing as she straightened up in the seat.

 

“No, fresh out I’m afraid, but I promise you I will get us out of this, by hook or crook” Felicity winced as she began to go through some of the most likely scenarios in her mind.

 

The man turned around then and glared at the two women in front of him; Felicity could see the thick muscles winding their way over the man, making Felicity once again wince as she recognised just who she was up against.  She could do this, couldn’t she?

 

It was (former) Lieutenant General Slade Wilson; this was going to become difficult, Felicity knew she just had to stall the guy until help in the form of the Arrow arrived.  It was going to be made doubly difficult when she considered that Laurel didn’t know that Felicity could fight and Felicity didn’t want to give up that particular gem.  Slipping her hand into her pocket once again, Felicity checked that she once again had the small syringe filled with enough drugs to down Wilson.  She knew it wouldn’t last because she didn’t think she would ever be able to kill anyone, her nursing training still whispered in the back of her mind, halting her from ever being able to kill anyone.  Especially by her own hands, it was just beyond Felicity to do something so completely destructive and final.  She had never even been able to get over the act of someone dying in her A&E.

 

“Hello Mr Wilson, can I help you?” Felicity called out sure that the nerves had leaked through into her vocal cadence and patterns.

 

“You aren’t her; you can’t help me, no one can help.  But it seems like The Kid cares about you” Slade started to mutter looking more and more agitated.

 

Felicity blinked trying to hide her nerves as she called out “Mr Wilson, Queen might think he cares for me but believe me I don’t, and I don’t believe that he cares for anyone other than himself, I mean you’ve seen how terribly he treats those he purports to love.  Mr Wilson, do you have any children?” Felicity abruptly changed the subject seeing that she wasn’t getting through to Mr Wilson in this manner.

 

“Once” Mr Wilson spat out, once again looking haunted.

 

Felicity could only gulp and hope that she hadn’t brought up strong feelings once again.  She wasn’t entirely sure what she could do if the guy lost his temper once again.  He was bigger and judging from some of his muscle tone, had a significant weight advantage over Felicity if he decided to start fighting them.  She would have to appeal to the guys supposed morals.

 

“Mr Wilson, I’m sorry, but I don’t feel that way about Queen and why would I?  Nay why should I? I respect myself too much to start dating someone who I knew was once a serial cheater.  Even more than that though, I’m just not into him.  A friend sure, but I have never seen him in that light.”

 

“We saw you are kissing him though; there has got to be something there to make the Kid kiss you like that?” Mr Wilson sounded enraged, ending in a whisper as he began to look over uncertainty at Felicity.  Felicity chanced a look over at Laurel, wondering if she too had seen whatever Mr Wilson hinted at.  That would make her job harder if she had seen Oliver kissing her.

 

“No, Mr Wilson, what you saw was Queen blindsiding me, I do not nor have I ever felt that way about him.  You need to get some better form of information gathering if anyone has fed you lies about me feeling anything for him.” Felicity crossly spoke, finding her voice in her anger.

 

“That’s impossible; I know that he promoted you to be his glorified secretary, you’ve started to wear skirts to work, how can you lie to me and tell me that you don’t have feelings for him.”

 

“And just how did you hear that?  Because that information is blatantly false, I’m not happy in the slightest with my demotion.  For heaven's sake, I went to MIT to get a degree in computer software not in the secretarial arts.  Not that’s there's anything wrong with secretaries, I just don’t want to be a secretary.  I wasn’t even asked whether or not I wanted this position and to assume that I wanted it is the height of arrogance, so answer me this Mr Slade, why would he assume that I want to be secretary?  For heaven's sake, I can’t go into the bathrooms in the company anymore all because jealous women assume that the only reason I got my job was because I spread my legs.  It’s so infuriating when simply because of the equipment I carry between my legs and the clothes I wear and gender I call myself, anything I do is automatically put down to my gender or my previous place of employment.”

 

“Alright, I’m sorry, but why does he assume that you might carry a torch for him?” Mr Slade’s voice carried a questioning note at the end.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, probably because I’m a skirt that’s around him a lot of, it’s just completely infuriating.  Was he like that on the island?”

 

“The Kid was worse on the Island, my Lord I have never met anyone so entitled, I’m sorry that you had to put up with that.”

 

“It’s not your problem Mr Slade, it’s **HIS** problem, now then why are you out for Queen’s blood?” Felicity calmly asked.

 

Watching as Slade began to open his mouth to explain, Felicity cocked her head to the side and began to listen to him.  Before the man could even get very far into his explanation, Felicity watched in shocked as Queen burst in and almost beat the Australian man to death.  Taking the chance to dart over to Laurel, her hands fluttered over the woman as she checked over the woman’s injuries.

 

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad, Felicity felt a yawn beginning to break free from her lips.  Hmm, she couldn’t wait to get into bed that night.


End file.
